Ryo Tetsumaki
"Demons used to teach me to sing as a child. Apparently, I can't sing still! Dammit, Hydraken, teach me..." Total Drama Sujira, episode 26 ("I'm Starting to Think That You're A Very Bad Otaku. Shame on Your Presence") Ryo Tetsumaki: Profile Age: 18 (19 in the future), 22 (Total Drama Sujira: C0de.EVA) Height: 5'10" ft (original manga), 6'1" ft. (Total SujiAguupin; future time), 5'8" ft. (anime only), 6'4" ft (Total Drama Sujira: C0de.EVA) Seiyuu(s): Choji Yashimoro, Masako Nozawa (child), Koki Uchiyama (Total Chibi-no Battle!!), Satoshi Hino (Drama CD), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese Dub, Live-action film), Nobutoshi Canna (Total Drama Sujira: C0de.EVA) Voice Actor(s): Micah Solusod (VIZ Media), Martin Burke (OVA), Brad MacDonald (child/VIZ), Johnny Yong Bosch (Bandai Entertainment, Live-action film; Michael Cera's dubber), Barbara Goodson (child/Bandai Entertainment, Video games: 2010 and ongoing) Portrayal: Michael Cera (Live-action film) Weight: 117 oz. Demon Soul: Hydraken the Demon God of Sky - CV: Akeno Watanabe (anime), Ryo Horikawa (Drama CD), David Reale (VIZ Media; English dub), Liam O'Brien (Bandai Entertainment, Video games: 2010 and ongoing; English dub). Notable Abilities: Karadyonji Shoot, Metsuken, Wind Ability - Kai Metsuken (SujiAguupin), Super KaioMetsuriken (SujiAguupin), Fly (Ryo uses his demon's wings), Dark KaioMetsuriken (SujiAguupin), Baokurea Art: Ultima Metsuken, SUPER Kaio-Metsuken Art: Hiyori Basu (SujiAguupin; in Baokurea Mode), Demon's Paw, Perfect Bullet, Baokurea Fusion: Flaming Tsunami (SujiAguupin; gained technique as a Sujira Lord), Baokurea Fusion: Retsu Shinmetsuken (SujiAguupin, gained technique as a Sujira Lord), New Demon Form (SujiAguupin; gained technique during the final fight with Maori Shinsuka), all techniques of other SujiAguupin members (SujiAguupin; gained ability as a Sujira Lord), Final Metsuken Attack. Personality: wise (mostly depicted in the manga; downplayed in the anime), zealous, carefree, mature (on fewer aspects), determined. Occupation: Expert Demon Hunter (Total Drama Sujira, episode 1-4), Sujira/SujiAguupin member (Total Drama Sujira: all episodes), (Total SujiAguupin: episode 3-168), ChojiDan Academy student, Sujira Lord (Total SujiAguupin: episode 170-268; temporary), Master Demon Hunter (Total Drama Sujira: C0de.EVA) Likes: being a Demon Hunter, his family, Kazumi Usimora (step-sister), Hydraken the Demon God of Sky (demon partner), Ryu "Triryu" Mokuro (to a degree), Nimadoru Habarushi (love interest), Mukuro Nara, Hosuke Nara, the Kokura siblings (excluding Zakura), Daisuke Noda, Syuuichi Koku (to a degree), Gojira Namufira, Tetsuya Morikawa, Abari Tetsuyama (rival), Xion Cerrou, Raida Yuuki, Mr. Fuji, Reika Tatsumoto (the real one), Reiko Masamuka (closest friend), Sarai Zakushino (one-sided crush), Muchiko Hinata (one-sided crush), Kyurem (good friend), hunting demons in general, using the Metsuken, Naoguri and Ayamanto (souls residing inside Ryo's dual machineguns), Souichiro Kuyuri, reading light novels, hanging upside-down, cats (which explains some of why Ryo loves Nimadoru) Dislikes: perverts, demons (excluding the Ancient Demons), Ryu "Triryu" Mokuro (to a degree), women with large breasts, Zakura Aori, Syuuichi Koku (to a degree), Megumi Habarushi (secretly), Dark Ryo (the darkness that dwells inside Ryo), Reika Tatsumoto (the fake one), members of Kunoha, Giroga Kagutsuchi, sleeping, logic, any episode of the show that bears little to no connection to the previous one, heights (he doesn't mind flying, Hydraken picking him up for flight, or standing in the air that much, though). Favorite manga: Soul Eater Favorite food: riceballs Forte in sports: basketball and boxing Favorite music: ska, Nimadoru's meowing (LOL) Favorite video game: none (Ryo's never played one) Favorite phrase: "It's time to die, demon!" Statistics *Power: 9/10 *Strength: 8/10 *Intellect: 8/10 *Charisma: 9/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Spirit Power: 10/10 *Total: 5,200 As a Sujira Lord in the future *Power: 10/10 *Strength: 10/10 *Intellect: 10/10 *Charisma: 10/10 *Speed: 2/10 *Spirit Power: 30/30 (in Ryugetsu's ranking) *Total: 7,200 Personality Ryo Tetsumaki is a young Demon Hunter and main male protagonist in the anime and manga series. He is the son of both Kai and Seiryu Tetsumaki, in which they have "died" during the eight years prior to Ryo's possession of the demon presence that has lived inside of him. He also has an older brother named Bakura who originally had been controlled by the then-formed Kunoha Team (broken episode 207 of Total SujiAguupin) and a younger stepsister known as Kazumi Usimora. He seems to be somewhat zany and outgoing in a few areas, in terms of persona, whereas also being very enraged and serious in dangerous situations or just creating mischievous habits for himself (Dark Ryo is Ryo's inner soul, and has at least often tried to make the real Ryo do repulsive things on occasions, such as landing face first into Zakura's boobs on purpose (the former had no reactions of course) or self-attacking himself in any way possible; all of this is just comic relief, however) Ryo has been shown various times to be incredibly intelligent, as being nearly a straight A student at ChojiDan Academy. His best friends there to name a few are Reiko Masamuka (considered best and only trustworthied friend since fourth grade), Sarai Zakushinso (she has a mad, one-sided crush for the former), Kyuremu (only knew him after defending against a group of bullies when they were little; this is also technically one of his friends to not have a surname), and Muchiko Hinata (like Sarai, she has a one-sided crush on Ryo). Ryo himself does seem to have an easily vulnerable direction of girls, meaning that he could only make eye contact towards them in only about a split-second; with the exception of Kazumi Usimora, Muchiko Hinata, Gojira Namufira, Megumi Habarushi, Sakuzo, Chibi Nimadoru, Sarai Zakushinso, Rikura/Kokura Aori, and most notably out of the bunch, Nimadoru Habarushi. Another personality trait of Ryo's is that he always makes promises and continuously keeps them in check, and even to regard this, he can be a bit charismatic and strong-willed... Ryo's humor in the series is mainly presentable through pre-commercial breaks and in the middle of fights; he'll read one issue of Shonen Jump '''one time and then immediately take a bathroom break the next. During speeches, Ryo also makes fun of trademark characters outside of the universe; be it, Kamina from Gurren Lagann (in one episode, he promised Mukuro with the "believe in me who believes in you" statement that he would bring back Hosuke's inner conscience), Domon Kasshu from Mobile Fighter G Gundam (he finishes off stronger enemies such as Gola with "Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my riceballs!)", which makes fun of the "Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!" line), and at one point, Kenshiro from Hokuto no Ken (Ryo dons a mask very similar to Kenshiro's face and shouts "You're already dead" when Ryu Mokuro was first beaten, even if he never died at all). Trivia *His character songs (performed by Choji Yashimoro) are Spirit no Kobayashi Waker and Matataki Nippon Ichi! Tetsumakihab (a duet with Asuka Ogame, Nimadoru's seiyuu). Ryo's theme is '''Divine Spirit. *In the original VIZ dub of the 2008 anime series, Cartoon Network used Ryo's character to have obsessions for demonic will, for unknown reasons; when Bandai Entertainment took over all licensing, voice acting work, and distribution, they kept nearly everything from the Japanese version, even taking out the demonic will for Ryo. *When he was 10, Ryo had the ability to hear and talk to demon spirits, while becoming possessed by the Sky God demon, Hydraken. *Ryo's technique, the Metsuken has at least three stronger versions: Kaio Metsuken, Black Kaio-Metsuken, and Ultimate SuperMetsuken. There are also other variations of this technique, but few are said to be "hidden". *Metsuken (Ryo Tetsumaki's common technique) happens to be a parody of both Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan (when being held), and Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshou (when released) For the anime's 22nd episode, when first using the technique (he never knew the name at the time), Ryo labeled the attack as "Generic Shounen Anime Power-Up Attack!" ("Totally Bland Anime Powers: Bust-Up Finish" in the Viz Media dub) *Ryo is one of the four saner characters in the series (manga-wise); in fact, he's the third most aloof and calm/collected character (behind the likes of Debu Nara and Daisuke Noda) *Ryo Tetsumaki is a high school student at ChojiDan Academy despite him being over 16; he's 18 in the storyline. *During episode 208 of Total SujiAguupin, Ryo bludgeons Fake Lord Zaku with his right hand; In the english dub (TV broadcast), it was actually the left for reasons unknown * Ryo's likenesses are based (in this case, 'parodied') off of Vash the Stampede behavior influence, Ichigo Kurosaki one half of appearance influence, Gingka Hagane Fight Beyblade; second half of appearance influence, and Simon Toppa Gurren Lagann - Timeskip arc; behavior influence * All of the game appearances that Ryo is in shows that he is either mid or top-tier. Most players would use him in tournaments. Weirdly enough, the panned Battle Warriors 3: Ultimate Tag-Team!! 'title shows him as a low-tier player instead, because director Hiroshi Matsuyama and his team hadn't enough time for Ryo's tweaks gameplay-wise. * In the Bandai dub, Johnny Yong Bosch apparently mixes both his Rossiu Adai (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann; before timeskip) and Vash the Stampede (Trigun) voices together. Another joke about Bosch is his name being spelt mistakenly; as shown during the ending credits for episode 27 of Total Drama Sujira, Johnny's name was spelled as 'Jonny Yeung Basch'. * Fans once debated about the spelling of Ryo's famous attack, the ''Metsuken. Most said it was "Metsuriken", while others thought "Metsyukon". Kagami Yoshimizu later revealed that it was, indeed, spelled as "Metsuken"; all this was because of VIZ had the rights, it was pronounced as "Met-su-ree-can", and when the original had it, it was "Mets-yu-kaan" (although this was more on the lines of fansubbing). The manga and Bandai Entertainment dub have it as "Mets-ken" with the 'u' sound silent, which is actually the proper way to say it. Battles Fought Total Drama Sujira *+ Kazumi Usimora vs. Gola - Fake Win *Vs. Knuckler - Win *Vs. Auros - Win *Vs. Triryu Mokuro - Win *Vs. Hydraken: God of the Sky - Loss (never an actual battle) *Vs. Abyss and Seiryu the Mant - Fake Win *+Nimadoru Habarushi, Debu Nara, and Hosuke Nara vs. Gola - Draw *Vs. Kokura Aori - Loss (on purpose) *Vs. Skullu - Win *Vs. Gola - Win *Vs. Kazumi Usimora - Draw *Vs. M.A.R (disguised as Nagi) - Loss *+Rikura Aori and Kazumi Usimora vs. Bonerrow - Win *Vs. Abyss - Win *Vs. Reiko Masamuka- Draw *Vs. Freyark: Goddess of the Water - Win *Vs. M.A.R (first rematch) - Fake Win *Vs. Daemonria - Win *Vs. Hosuke Nara - Loss (almost a near-death experience; Hosuke betrays the Sujira in these tragic events) *+Debu Nara vs. Hosuke Nara - Win *Vs. M.A.R (second and final rematch) - Win (M.A.R dies for good) *Vs. Nimadoru Habarushi - Unexpected Loss (Nimadoru beats Ryo to a pulp and then cheerfully explains to him of a new threat awaiting for Sujira; therefore, she wants to become a spy for them and thwart their plans of destruction; all of this ends with both of them kissing ) Total SujiAguupin *Vs. Syuuichi Koku - Win (Syuuichi praises Ryo as "Master Tetsumaki" and allows him to join Aguupin, making SujiAguupin) *Vs. Dark Ryo - Fake Win *w/ Daisuke Noda vs. Dark Gola - Win *Vs. Dark Kazumi - Loss *Vs. Dark Syuuichi - Win (this fight was only depicted in the anime and was originally expected to be in the manga, but tooken out for undisclosed reasons) *Vs. Reika "Lord Zaku" Tatsumoto - Fake Win *w/ Megumi Habarushi vs. Freyark: Goddess of the Water - Win (Freyark had been possessed by an evil soul and died) *Vs. Shino Metsufumi: #26 1/2 Kunoha Ninja - Loss *Vs. Kazumi Usimora and Gojira Namufira - Win (Kazumi and Gojira weren't planning on defeating Ryo; they needed him to get stronger) *Vs. Dark Ryo (rematch) - Win *Vs. Souichiro Kuyuri - Undetermined *Vs. Svenn del Rerojinn: #17 Kunoha Ninja - Win *Vs. Nimadoru Habarushi: #5 Kunoha Ninja - Win (Nimadoru returns with Ryo to SujiAguupin and prepares for the final battle) *w/ Megumi Habarushi vs. Maori Shinsuka: #8 Kunoha Ninja - Undetermined *Vs. Maori Shinsuka: #8 Kunoha Ninja (official fight) - Loss *Vs. Ami Rendaru: #18 Kunoha Ninja - Win *w/ Syuuichi Koku vs. Shadow - Win *Vs. Naoguri - Win *Vs. Ayamanto - Win *Vs. Ryugetsu: Demon Goddess of the Wind - Fake Win *Vs. Hydraken: Demon God of the Sky - Win *Vs. Maori Shinsuka: #8 Kunoha Ninja (rematch and final fight) - Win *Vs. Ninata Sogi: #25 Kunoha Ninja - Win *Vs. Kitaru Era: #4 Kunoha Ninja - Win (fight seen only in the anime) *w/ SujiAguupin and Reiko Masamuka vs. Reika "Lord Zaku" Tatsumoto - Fake Loss *Vs. Sameji Culd: #2 Kunoha Ninja - Win *Vs. Kishira Raiji: #1 Kunoha Ninja - Default Win (Lord Zaku kills him) *Vs. Reika "Lord Zaku" Tatsumoto (rematch and final fight) - Win *Vs. Omega M.A.R Zaku - Win *Vs. Kazumi Usimora - Draw *Vs. Abari Tetsuyama - Win *Vs. Sujira God of Wind - Win *Vs. Sujira God of Ice - Win *Vs. Sujira Goddess of Earth - Win *Vs. Beta III - Win *Vs. UnKnOwN - Win *Vs. Abari Tetsuyama (rematch in Sujira Battle Tournament finals) - Win *Vs. Dark Ryo, Fetus King of Annithilation (Final Battle) - Win *Vs. Nimadoru Habarushi (in the timeskip of the final volume) - Never shown Appearance Original Ryo stands at about 5'10" feet in the series and weights approximately 117 oz (or pounds). While looking at him with eye contact, he is promptly known for his strange, but very cool and overzealous facial expressions (as said by nearly most of the female characters on the series, itself) Ryo's attire would normally consist of a black, tattered t-shirt and leather pants with a tint of yellowish fuchsia in the mix. He also has blue, medium-long hair and green eyes. Ryo was born in Aomori, Japan around December 25th, which apparently happens to be Christmas Day; which, as a joke in episode 29 ("I Can't Believe It's Not Blubber!"), Ryo randomly broke into Christmas carol songs during his fight with Kokura. He also wears red sneakers on his feet, which between a few episodes of the anime or manga adaptations, suddenly change to a different color. His prototype design (as shown below the first image of this article) was illustrated by the creators behind the Canadian Total Drama television series. Around that time, Ryo was known as Geoff... Behind this character's background states that he is a party guy and can be incredibly optimistic at times. The original version of Ryo Tetsumaki (this name never existed at the time, nor will it in the future) had yellow hair and a cowboy hat, even having blue or black eyes. These at times can be very relaxed, as the lower eyelids are shown quite a bit as well. He even wore a black cape outlined in red and a grey long-sleeved undershirt. Geoff notably beared two silver pistols in his pants pockets (the pistols were also prototype designs for Naoguri and Ayamanto, who are Ryo's twin machinegun weapons). He was also voiced by Dan Petronijevic. Formal Being a ChojiDan Academy student, Ryo wears the school's outfit, consisting of white khakis, an official headband for every male pupil with their names written in kanji, and grey blazers with black buttons to complete the look. His signature for this outfit is that his hair is combed to the back and he occasionally wields a pen or pencil on the back of this left ear. Ryo's dress attire for this is probably the only or logical reason why many female individuals tend to have crushes on him. Demon Form When into Hydraken Form, Ryo's look is no different from his original self except for four things: he bears one red wing and one black wing, the demon symbol is visible on his forehead, his eyes become purple with a dark aura surrounding one eye, and Hydraken's own voice is shadowing Ryo's. While fighting, Ryo's abilities seem to have been enhanced and thus making him much more powerful. The color of a few techniques also changes to either white or black. During the events of Total SujiAguupin, it would seem that when Ryo entered this form, his behavior was slightly changed... This is because of Dark Ryo's possessive hold on Hydraken's mind. Also, his skin color is changed to black and his molars are red. When achieving the New Demon Form after learning the hidden truth of his inner darkness, Ryo's look is drastically changed, almost being monstrous and quite savage. Ryo and Hydraken's voices are also unaudible, only making quiet roars and constantly growling to make dialogue. After defeating the fake replica of Lord Zaku at the end of the '''Fall of Kunoha arc, Ryo's original demon form has returned to normal and Dark Ryo become a separate person. Voice In the anime, Ryo has a tendency to end his sentences with "-dattebayo", similar to Naruto Uzumaki... Many people consider this as a 'rip-off'. He has the most voice actors (two Japanese seiyuus, and three english voice actors). In the VIZ ''dub, Ryo also speaks with a very hard-to-read dialect, speaking very low-like and having it seem like he is boring, while the original Japanese and ''Bandai Entertainment versions doesn't make the voice boring at all; in fact, he sounds rather zany and sometimes bold. Ryo's seiyuu, Choji Yashimoro, is influenced by the likes of Daisuke Kishio, Daisuke Nakamura, and Takashi Kondo in terms of voice tone, albeit more lively. Yashimoro wanted to make his Ryo voice sound similar to an average high-school male, albeit one who would be around the age of 16 or 17. As a child, Ryo's seiyu is Masako Nozawa (better known as the Japanese voice for Goku in Dragon Ball). In the Total Drama Sujira OVA: Race to Aomori City, Ryo is voiced by Martin Burke in the english version, who was only known for doing Sonic the Hedgehog's voice in the Sonic OVA '''anime. Since Bandai Entertainment got the license to the whole anime series, Johnny Yong Bosch, who is better known for his voice roles as Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Ichigo in '''Bleach, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass, Sasori in Naruto Shippuden, and more recently, the likes of Zero and Yang in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, respectively, became Ryo's new official voice actor in english dub form, not to mention english voice actor for Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra (exclusively for the Nintendo Wii), subsequent gaming, and other recent media... Bosch also dubbed over Michael Cera's voice in the live-action movie based on the Total Drama Sujira anime. In total, Ryo's Japanese seiyuus VAs have been Choji Yashimoro, Masako Nozawa (as a child), Satoshi Hino (Drama CD only), Nobuyuki Hiyama (the Japanese dub of the Total Drama Sujira live-action/CGI movie) and Koki Uchiyama (Total Chibi-no Battle-kun!); His dub actors are Micah Solusod (VIZ Media), Brad MacDonald (VIZ Media/child), Martin Burke (in the Total Drama Sujira OVA), and currently Johnny Yong Bosch and Barbara Goodson (child) for current and future Bandai Entertainment ''work, respectively Relationships *Kazumi Usimora: Kazumi is Ryo's little stepsister. The two have started hanging around together in ChojiDan Academy since late-childhood. Sometimes, the duo's behavior contrasts: while Ryo is zany, honest, and isn't much of an otaku, Kazumi is a tomboyish otaku, argumentative, but can be somewhat intelligent; therefore, they may have conflicts from time-to-time. Still, the two do cooperate rather well together when slaying demons, Ryo looks out for Kazu's well-being, and they usually are shown in the middle of episodes starting prolonged conversations (this trait was downplayed in '''Total SujiAguupin') *Hydraken, Demon God of Sky: At first, Ryo was hateful of Hydraken because of the demon's tendency to be rather flamboyant and sarcastic. Tetsumaki was never convinced either that Hydraken was even an ancient demon to begin with, since the majority of them were all-knowing, supportive, and completely honest. However, after their battle, Hydraken started to gain newfound respect for Ryo, also going as far as calling him "Master" and becoming his conscience. Even so, the two will still argue a bit, but normally under certain conditions that are as unimportant as a wooden stool! *Nimadoru Habarushi: This is considered to be one of the most touching and dynamic relationships of the series. When meeting up with this catgirl in episode 2, Ryo became stunned at the young girl's full-on appearance due to the fact that she was part neko (the animal breed type that Ryo is incredibly clingy with). Not only is Ryo clingy with Nimadoru, but he goes as far as secretly flirting with her. Nonetheless, the two are incredibly capable of cooperating and act nearly the same in terms of attitude; Tetsumaki is more controlled, though. Nimadoru always kept her true feelings hidden from Ryo until the ending of Total Drama Sujira, where she decided to attack him from behind playfully and told him that she was going to do "recon" on a new threat of enemies. At this time, Ryo and Nimadoru both locked lips and acted more inseparable than ever. *Commander Souichiro Kuyuri: Kuyuri is Ryo's head honcho back at ChojiDan Academy, and the two share a bond akin to a father-son relationship. Souichiro tends to give Ryo the most missions out of any of the students at the academy, apparently due to the latter's sheer willpower and (as more of a recurring gag, if anything) him describing Souichiro as a "half-black, half-Japanese man with almighty powers that nearly surpasses the likes of God". Others Quotes *"The name's Ryo Tetsumaki... I'm 18, enrolled in ChojiDan Academy, and that's right: I'm your typical Demon Hunter man, killing off demonic souls and just doin' what's best for Aomori, which, uh... Is actually where I am, with a step-sister I've been raising, who looks rather cute with no hairband... I called her 'Kazumi Usimora'. She constantly annoys me with her random anime complaining and her references, but I love her just the same... But that ain't important! All I wanna do is become an incredible being called a 'Sujira Lord', those who, to be honest, trump any sort of religion you're accustomed to! Yeah... Life is awesome." [to the audience; narrating in episode 1 of Total Drama Sujira] *"Oh, God, I love cats! Especially the ones who look human... Thank you, Jesus!" seeing Nimadoru in all her glory; episode 2 of Total Drama Sujira *"Look, kid, I don't want any trouble at all! First of all: why do you want this girl, anyway? Second: for a 16-year-old, you're pretty damn short. And third: Ever thought of eating rice balls!? They help!" Triryu; episode 3 of Total Drama Sujira *"Mega-awesome! Two samurai allies, Mukuro-sama and Hosuke-san, respectively. As Kazumi would say to you guys, you at least have no ninja qualities... (Unlike that one idiot who goes jumping around in an orange jumpsuit! Yeah, you viewers know what I mean.)" to the audience, after greeting Mukuro and Hosuke Nara; episode 5 of Total Drama Sujira *"Hydraken's what you go by, huh? Well at least try to be generous and stay out of my business, will you? You CANNOT boss me around, attempting to make me a cruel person." Hydraken, annoyed; episode 12 of Total Drama Sujira *"It's all my fault. Oka-san never should've gave birth to me, knowing she would die from this questionable fear... I don't like it, dammit! Not one bit." Kazumi, frustrated; episode 23 of Total Drama Sujira *"Man, does Nima-chan have a ho--- eeerrr, "cute" bikini? For shame, if only Zakura-chan could see that beauty isn't always about being busty... Dumb girl." about Nimadoru's beachwear; episode 14 of Total Drama Sujira *"I guess I'll finally accept you now, pathetic demon soul... After all this is over, I get to become a Sujira Lord and ditch you like I should've for the past two to three months." defeating Hydraken in a battle; episode 19 of Total Drama Sujira *"I'll kill you, ugly demon!" catchphrase *"﻿ Category:Sujira male characters Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:Users of Metsuken Category:Demon bearers